The strangest way to get a girlfriend
by xaihposx
Summary: Arctic Fox pays for Kenshin to become a girl – Planning to make 'her' his girlfriend. However, he forgets that Kenshin doesn't like him in the first place. Follow Arctic Fox as he runs from user to user, asking how to make the NPC fall in love with him! Clearly AU FINALLY UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Arctic Fox X Kenshin [No Name Yet]

**Summary:** Arctic Fox pays for Kenshin to become a girl – Planning to make 'her' his girlfriend. However, he forgets that Kenshin doesn't like him in the first place. Follow Arctic Fox as he runs from user to user, asking how to make the NPC fall in love with him! Arctic Fox X Kenshin?

**Note:** I'm not sure if this is going to be an actual romance or a crack story at the moment, but I noticed that there is a lack of Fox X Kenshin stories so I set out to write one :P (Not sure if will continue though)

**I don't own 1/2 Prince.**

* * *

><p>Arctic Fox had had many lovers before. To tell the truth though, they were mainly because he had been told to go out with someone. Never had he loved any of them, and although some may have liked him, deep down all they wanted was his status, his money, or his looks.<p>

Not only that, but there seemed to always be something lacking in his relationships. Perhaps it was because of the nonmutual love. But even so, he never gave up. He was sure that someday he would find the one. And then, for the first time, he lost to someone who he decided would become his rival. Another man known as Kenshin.

Imagine his surprise when he found out that this rival of his was a Non-Player Character. It also made him see an opportunity. Which is why when the Blood Overlord asked him about how he felt, he voiced his opinion and asked whether his plan was possible.

"Is it possible to have his gender changed to female? Also, while you're at it, could you make him stronger?" As he observed Prince's confused face, he explained. "That way I won't have to find a girlfriend and a sparring partner separately. He can be both." For some reason, the elf had a strange expression on his face, a lot like the look his first girlfriend had when he told her to spar with him for the first time(at the time he was level 67 and she was at 64, so he didn't understand why she wouldn't accept the challenge).

"Uhh... I don't think so—" The elf was pushed out of the way as the loud girl, apparently a Game Master, stood in his place.

"Yes, of course we can!" She said, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Just pay in installments of 300 crystal coins a month! Or, if you want, you can pay it all off with 10000 crystal coins!"

... That seemed a bit expensive. Although, considering that they WERE making him stronger, he supposed that it was worth it. Now then, how much money was in his account...

* * *

><p>"..." Kenshin was currently staring at Lolidragon, as she was holding up a girl's armor, along with what was apparently a 'gender patch'(<em>made to last for two hours each<em>!_)_. She said that there was a mission that Prince had assigned for him, in which he had to _dress_ _as a girl_.

". . . The gender patches were specially designed for this mission only! Be sure to put on a new one every two hours!" Lolidragon continued.

"..."

* * *

><p>Lolidragon was having fun. She had just earned herself 10000 crystal coins, and most likely would have entertainment for weeks. Obviously Kenshin's gender couldn't be changed, that would risk losing his awareness. However, these gender patches would create the image of a genderbent him, and she knew that if Prince was supposedly behind it all, Kenshin couldn't say no. After all, Prince WAS his owner. And with that thought in mind, she continued to explain the idea to the NPC.<p>

* * *

><p>End Chapter.<p>

So! Ideas? Opinion? Anything?


	2. Chapter 2

Arctic Fox X Kenshin

Chapter 2

**I don't own 1/2 Prince.**

* * *

><p>Arctic Fox walked through the front gate of Infinite City. He had been training at the Gaerth Mounds, as he realized that he had not left the city for quite a while and decided to leave for a few days until Kenshin's upgrade was complete. A truly beautiful day it was, as it was early autumn and the tree leaves were changing colors, as well as the weather being more comfortable, not too hot or cold. However, he didn't care at all about this, more interested in finding his new 'girlfriend'. As he strolled through the city, he kept an eye out for the red-haired NPC. Then his eyes landed on a familiar red head.<p>

_Ah. That must be him._

Wondering what he should do, his eyes trailed over the slight, much more feminine body from a distance. Contemplating his choices, he finally decided to do what he saw most couples do. Walking up to the girl, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Said girl stifled a shriek, and then turned around while pushing him away. When he saw her face, bright red and looking nothing like the NPC that he usually stalked – Ahem, _followed _– as she had a pudgier face along with bright _green _eyes. With his usual blank face, he let go of her and walked away.

_Now, where would he usually be…?_

After he decided on his next location, he turned and walked towards Infinite Restaurant.

Stepping through the entrance, he glanced over at the usual table where they met, and there he – _she now_ – was. Kenshin did not look much different from his original design, albeit a bit curvier body. His face also was slightly more feminine. Walking over, Arctic Fox did the same thing as earlier – trying to hug her, that is – but was immediately stopped by the tip of a sword pointing straight between his eyes. Inwardly, he smiled.

_So they have made him stronger? Well, I guess I'll find out._

* * *

><p>Kenshin loved sparring with the other player, although he'd never admit it. Even so, he was pretty sure that others could tell, even though he never showed any expression he never denied a challenge. He loved that rush of energy that came with the fight, how he had to actually <em>work<em> a little (although not much) to win. Even so, he _still_ didn't understand why he had to be a girl while fighting. These were the thoughts and questions running through Kenshin's head as s/he brutally dominated Arctic Fox, who _had _leveled up during his trip.

When they finished their little battle, they sat down again at their seats, ignoring the utter destruction of the former restaurant. That was when Prince walked in. after staring at all the mess around him, he shuddered (Prince: Yulian-dasao will unleash her wrath – on _me_!) and then walked over to the two. Knowing about Kenshin's new…_situation_(He had been the target of Kenshin's puppy-dog/scary bear 'why?' eyes when the NPC came to him about the 'mission'), he asked the two,

"So… You guys are now…?" leaving the question open.

"A couple." Was Fox's reply, as he reached and put an arm around his companion.

With a surprised – and slightly horrified – expression on his face, Kenshin jerked away from him and said,

"Since when?" His voice had a slightly dark tone to it. Confused, Fox asked,

"Aren't you?" And a battle(argument) passed through their eyes.

_Weren't you supposed to be my girlfriend?_

_No! Since when? We're _sparring partners_!_

Prince, not understanding the 'conversation' at all but reading the mood, mumbled

"Ehehe…I think I'll be going now." And snuck away.

Kenshin stood up and walked away as well, although in the opposite direction. And Arctic Fox? Well, Fox went in search of a certain Game Master.

* * *

><p>"...I believe that Kenshin was to become my girlfriend?" Lolidragon smirked at the other player, then replied,<p>

"Oh, my darling, darling, Fox! I believe that you wanted Kenshin to become a girl! I heard _nothing_ about you wanting a girl_friend!_ …Although, if you want, I can introduce you to a couple friends of mine…" She whispered, leaning in as if she was telling him a big secret.

"…" Ignoring her offer, he continued. "I believe that I spoke of wanting Kenshin as my partner for love _and _fighting?" Lolidragon smiled and opened her mouth again.

"But I wasn't there when you said that."

…

"Then how do you know I said it?"

…_Crap._ Lolidragon had been caught in a lie.

"Well, anyway, the offer's gone. BUT, there is still a simple solution." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You just have to make him fall in love with you! After all, he's self aware for a reason." She said this as if she was the one who had made him self aware in the first place.

Arctic Fox listened to her proposition and pondered over it.

"…How would I do that?"

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

My writing is a bit inconsistent, so...Yeah : / Also, I'm not sure whether to refer to Kenshin as 'he ' or 'she'. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Fox x Kenshin

Sorry for the wait, I was busy the past week or so xP

Also, from now on the name's going to be **The easiest (or hardest) way to get a girlfriend **as I don't feel right having a story called untitled OTL

Thank you **Cloudmaster**, Kenshin will now be referred to as a she.

Disclaimer: I own 1/2 Prince. The volumes. Not the storyline.

(EDIT: Title is now **The strangest way to get a girlfriend**)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"And how would I do that?" Arctic Fox wondered.

Lolidragon thought for a moment.

"Well… If it were me, I'd just put on a sexy outfit showing _lots_ of cleavage and ask Kenshin to be my boyfriend, but…" She laughed. "You're a guy, so you can't do that!"

But the man had already left.

"Wait, what?" Whirling her head around, she saw Arctic Fox leave Infinite Castle at an alarmingly fast pace. She began running to catch up.

"Ack!" She and another unknown player crashed into each other. Groaning while rubbing her head, she looked up. A pair of blood-red eyes met her own. Noticing that his face looked a bit stiff, but choosing to ignore it, she yelled,

"Prince! You idiot! We have to–"

"Ehehe…" Lolidragon paused, a bit miffed at being interrupted. Wait… That wasn't Prince's voice, that was…

"…Doll?"

"Hee, Does Doll really look so much like Prince-gege?" The older of the two watched, a bit repulsed, as Doll tore Prince's face off of her own.

"They were giving these out as another promotion! The first five people into the castle this morning get the spokesperson of _Second Life's_ face–In mask form!" She laughed. Lolidragon stared at the mask, wondering why she hadn't been informed about this.

"Oh, but they automatically change into five crystal coins after five days!" Doll remembered, then went back to stretching the mask into grotesque faces.

A contemplating look appeared on Lolidragon's face.

"Hm…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arctic Fox had already made his way into one of the biggest shops in Infinite City. Moving his way past several different people, he observed all the equipment around him. Among the items displayed lay many swords, clubs, and other offensive weapons. Maybe he should have tried a different store?<p>

"Um… Excuse me." He turned around to see one of the sellers looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you looking for something?" Thinking for a second, he nodded.

"I would like a 'sexy outfit showing lots of cleavage'." The other player was confused for a second, then he nodded as if figuring something out.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, nodding his head. "You're buying something for your girlfriend!"

Arctic Fox, confused, cocked his head and replied,

"No, it's for me." The poor part-time worker, having no understanding of Fox's trail of thought, choked.

"Ah…I see… I didn't know that you had that kind of… taste." Thinking for a second, he continued. "But if you want something like that, you're better off going to the other side of the store. They sell more armor on that side, and someone may help."

Giving a nod of thanks, Arctic Fox immediately turned and made towards the other side of the large building. However, a hand landed on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. Wondering who it was, Arctic Fox spun around. His eyes immediately met another pair, sparkling with excitement.

"Could it be?" The other exclaimed.

…_Huh?_

"Could it _be_?"

…_What?_

"You are, aren't you?"

…_Who?_

"It's Arctic Fox! One of the legendary strongest players in _Second Life, _with beautiful ebony hair, jet-black clothing, and the amazing expressionless face that makes women everywhere sigh in longing! Also wielding the strongest of the _Blood Trilogy_, Bloodlust! And the _face!_ So beautiful! And…and…And! DanDan, come quick!"

… _Somehow I feel as if he ran out of compliments to use. So it was the Carefree Overlord of the West Continent._

DanDan, having run over, was currently squealing with joy along with her husband, staring at Arctic Fox while he was recalling who they were. Then, she turned to her husband.

"Why would he be here, though? I mean, I was buying that pair of _exquisite _emerald earrings, but why would one with such beautiful equipment already come?"

Wacko thought about it for a second. Then a lightbulb lit up over his head.

"Why, to get even _more_ beautiful equipment, of course!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Dear, you're so smart!" The other squealed, wrapping her arms around her husband. Wacko opened his eyes wide again, as he had had another epiphany. Moving his hand forward, index finger sticking out to point at Arctic Fox, he exclaimed

"You must be looking for new _shoes!_"

…

"Which is why I shall sell you this beautiful, wondrous, unbreakable pair of shoes. They're super-durable!" DanDan, confused, asked him

"Why are we selling him the ultra-rare Coffee boots? Those ones are used every morning!" Wacko sighed, smiling that his wife had made an _oh-so-adorable_ mistake.

"Dear, darling, sweetheart! We aren't selling him _those_ ones, we're selling the super-ultra-epic-magna-magic-_sexy_-unheard-of Cobalt Black Unicorn Boots (that don't even exist)!"

DanDan's eyes lit up.

"Ohh! I see why now! He has a different class from both of us, so he should be able to wear it, _and_ he can pull off the look! Not only that, we'll finally have found the perfect person for them!"

This is when Arctic Fox decided to speak up.

"I'm not here to buy any equipment though." Wacko shook his head, an allknowing smile still on his face.

"Nu-uh-uh~ I heard you earlier, you were asking the worker for a sexy outfit!"

"Wait, a _sexy _outfit? For who? I like sexy clothes too!"

…

"But I don't need shoes."

"STR+500, AGI+55, CRI+30%, VIT+1250, _and_ Luck X5." Wacko listed the stats for the boots flatly. Arctic Fox immediately responded,

"How much?"

* * *

><p>Arctic Fox sighed. He was happy that he had gotten such a good piece of equipment, but it had cost him 500 crystal coins <em>and <em>a 'date' with the couple later (he wasn't sure what for, but they had said that he looked troubled, which he wasn't). Now he didn't have enough time to buy the clothing he had originally planned to.

…_Oh well. I'll just go tomorrow._

And with that he logged off to go to _class._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And because Kenshin hasn't appeared…<strong>_

Kenshin wiped the blood off his sword and sighed.

_Finally alone._

For some reason many people had challenged her today, making for a total of _twenty-three_ fights. And they kept using the _strangest_ weapons! Quite a few people had come to her holding a bouquet of _flowers (_Kenshin wasn't sure what kind, as he didn't tend to look at details), and some had come with _boxes_. Boxes! How would boxes, no matter how many papers and cloths they were wrapped in, _protect_ someone?

Kenshin thought about it and shrugged. It didn't really matter anyway, as they weren't too hard to defeat and Kenshin hadn't had many people to fight recently anyway, save for Arctic Fox. She decided to stay in that quiet place for the rest of the day though, just for a little peace.

She leaned back her head and closed her eyes. While NPCs don't need sleep, it was still a nice pastime, even if she loved to fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>^…And that was because Kenshin is awesome and the story's probably boring without an appearance from him :P<strong>_

…So, how was it? I think I made Wacko and DanDan too crazy/newlywed couple-ish XP, but what do you guys think? Well, anyway, the wooing will come back next chappie :3 Also, as school is starting soon, I won't be updating until I get more feedback (After all, people usually get busier around this season :P), so yeah.

Review and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Arctic Fox walked slowly through the streets of Star City, looking at the paper he had been gifted immediately upon logging in. The words on the paper had said to go to the 'City of Stars' and find the most beautiful inn. In the third room would be someone to help him with his 'mission', whatever that was. Somehow he had the feeling that the message was from the overlord earlier, who had mysteriously disappeared almost immediately after Fox had bought the boots.<p>

_Well,_ he decided, _No use dwelling on it._

If it was supposed to help him, he supposed that he would go no matter what. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say, although it may not have been the right context in this case.

* * *

><p>Kenshin was a bit annoyed at the moment. Although earlier Prince had left her alone about the gender issue, all of a sudden he had dragged her into the castle, ignoring her annoyed glare. Not only that, he was strangely quiet, and was currently pulling her into another room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...'Kenshin has been brought into the dressing room. What would you like done?'<strong> Lolidragon sent this message to a certain lover of beauty named DanDan.

'**Wait, she's here already?'** DanDan replied in surprise. **'But I'm in the middle of a super long line right now! They're selling limited edition satchels and only 500 are available!'**

DanDan had learned of Arctic Fox's goal when she and Wacko had stopped by the castle, and had mentioned seeing Fox in the store. They had asked Lolidragon why he had been looking for the clothing and had decided to make it their next mission to assist the creation of a beautiful couple. (_'They'd __**ooze**__ out elegance, with their tall, lean bodies and cold, unfeeling auras. A bonechilling, fearstriking elegance!'_)

Lolidragon sighed. **'How long will you be?'**

Noticing the annoyed tone in her voice, DanDan quickly replied,

**'Oh, it'll only be maybe another three hours! Don't worry, my hubby said that Arctic Fox hasn't even found the room yet!'**

This quite worried Lolidragon. A malicious aura was slowly beginning to form around Kenshin, who was annoyed at being ignored. Not only that, her mask wasn't entirely plausible, as the face was stiff and her own voice a bit too high. Slowly, she turned around, sweat pouring down her face.

"Well then," she said carefully, worried that Kenshin might snap. "Would you like to play charades?"

Kenshin blinked, and her hand moved back to her side, away from her sword.

"Who goes first?"

* * *

><p>Arctic Fox sighed and left yet another inn. As he wasn't sure what was counted as beautiful, he had taken to checking each and every in he saw, asking for the third room of each one. So far, the method hadn't worked. He had gone to many inns, from the most expensive to the cheapest, but as there was no real formation to where different buildings were placed it was slow going. Walking forward, he stopped at yet another building.<p>

_Maybe this one'll be it,_ he thought.

And with that he walked in.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the right building.<p>

* * *

><p><em>!#$%^<em> he swore in his mind. Storming out of the building, he grabbed the first player he saw.

It turned out to be one of the inns promoters.

"Where's the most beautiful inn in the city?" he snarled.

The player, knowing his job, tried to do some advertising.

"Why the one that you just came out of, of course!"

Arctic Fox, obviously not satisfied with the answer, tightened his grip, also pulling the poor player off the ground.

"Which. Inn?" he forced the words out one by one.

The other player, sensing danger, began to get nervous.

"...Th-The one behind you?" He said hesitantly, stuttering.

Arctic Fox merely glared.

The other player, sensing immediate death for a wrong answer, screamed out

"IT'S THE GREEKISH ONE NEARBY! GO DOWN HERE AND TURN LEFT! THEN TURN AGAIN AT THE RESTAURANT! ACTUALLY IT MIGHT BE THE RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEeeee…"

The player found himself on the ground again, still trembling. Arctic Fox was already gone.

* * *

><p>Fox was quite disappointed with himself.<p>

_Why didn't I try that from the beginning?_

He wondered, as he ran down the street.

_... Well, no use regretting things now, _

He decided, and didn't think about it again.

When he stepped into the building, he wondered why he hadn't tried the place earlier. The building itself was surrounded by leafy green plants, and gave off a refreshing feel, and had many players coming in and out of it. Walking to the large desk at the back of the room, he told the owner that he was expected in room number 3, confirming that he was 'Arctic Fox'. Then he was finally allowed to pass.

Walking into the room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was a table, a plain bed, and a small light along with a wardrobe. The only strange thing was a piece of paper on the table, which he picked up. On it read:

…_Oh, so you've found the room! Now, to get to the next stage, clap your hands three times and twirl, while singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star', to summon the fairy witch Bian Mao!_

Fox stared at the paper. And stared at it. Then, he crushed the poor note in his hand and let out a frustrated roar.

* * *

><p>Mao huddled in a corner of the closet, pulling her knees up to her chest while sweating in fear. She had originally been waiting before the door, planning to jump out approximately five seconds after the man had clapped his hands. However, she had heard a bloodcurdling screech (okay, maybe a bit lower than that) that <em>couldn't <em>have belonged to a human, and _she,_ the woman famous for getting scary men to become softer before proposal, had suddenly found herself at the very back of the closet, scared out of her wits. That was a first.

Knowing that she would be found eventually, she went over her options:

1.] Wait for him to come kill me while I beg for my life.

2.] Go out and catch him by surprise while begging for my life.

Obviously the second option was the smart one. Trembling, she stood and slowly opened the door.

Jumping out, she screamed,

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SUMMON ME! I CAME WITH MY OWN FREE WILL! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Arctic Fox, who had been just about to clap his hands, turned around and found a player of the witch race, who was wearing sparkly fairy wings, flying towards him.

"Huh?" Was all he said before everything went black.

Mao pushed herself up from where she had landed over him.

…

"Am I really that heavy?" She asked to the unconscious Arctic Fox, a bit hurt.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Lolidragon could tell that Kenshin was getting angry. So far, she had failed at guessing what Lolidragon was being three times – as an orange, a dog, and Yulian-dasao (who had come in herself and _still _couldn't guess who she was acting, thankfully). She was afraid that Kenshin would snap soon. So she acted as something that Kenshin would definitely recognize. Taking on a lopsided stride, she ran around, making her hair messy and using her hands to mimic a horn on her head. She was a goblin!

All of a sudden, Kenshin's eyes flashed gold. Lolidragon froze. That didn't seem good. Had she imagined it? Either way, that dangerous look wasn't too––

Kenshin whipped out her sword and rammed the goblin in the side, turning it into a pillar of light immediately. Wait… Where did Lolidragon go?

_Oh, well, _she thought, tucking her sword away again and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>…I fail OTL Sorry, had lots of homework and then I couldn't figure out how to start the next chapter so it isn't very interesting. But I had to update it or I would of forgotten it entirely and it would have been forever on hiatus (excuses, excuses)! =_=;<p>

Also, I'm using the characters for 'become' and 'cat' for Bian Mao, NOT 'become hair' =_=

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Foxkenshin

Chapter 5

... How I love you wonderful readers that don't get mad at my horribly late/short updates OTL

EDIT: Ack! IDK Why but the italics seem to be all jumbled when I look at it, but I can't fix it(My computer doesn't like fanfiction dot net) Please forgive it for now?

-linebreak-

When Arctic Fox came to, he immediately obliterated his attacker. His eyes refocused after seeing a blur of light disappear. Looking down at himself, he realized that he was now wearing the opposite of his usual garb, instead now wearing one of those rather popular 'tuxedo's' that was worn by lovestruck in-game couples on their wedding day. He began to pull the clothing off, but then he saw the stats.

**STRIPED TIE: **

_A rather popular accessory worn in the 2000's. Supposedly fancy, over time it has become an expensive and rare antique._

_CHARISMA + .3%_

_RARE LEVEL: 5/3000_

**CUFF LINKS: **

Also old, these cuff links quite resemble handcuffs, making it popular with possessive girls and boys, as well as married couples. JEALOUSY + 20, STUBBORNESS + 12, RARE LEVEL 5/3000

**GOLDEN BRIEFS: **

_A very popular undergarment among bachelors and rich old pigs. Most well known wearer of this item is the infamous King of Forgotten Echo._

_LUCK + 2, INT + 7, AGI - 30, RARE LEVEL 12/3000_

...

After reading the third item Fox immediately stripped. As he pulled on his clothing, however, he realized that while the items seemed useless to him, they were worth quite a bit.

_While a rarity of 3 and under is normal, anything higher is worth significantly larger._

Realizing this, he stood up and grabbed the clothing, putting it into his inventory before he left the room.

-linebreak-

Mao sniffled. She had been standing here by the rebirth point for over an hour, but the client hadn't come to pick her up.

"How am I supposed to know how to get back?" She muttered angrily to herself. After all, it was her first time in this city!

_...That's__it!_ She decided. _I'm__going__back__to__the__western__continent,__where__people__are__NICE.__People__here__are__just__too__mean!_ Just like that, she whirled around and began to walk.

_... _

_But how do I get to the docks?_

Meanwhile, Fox had made his way over to the marketplace. He was planning to sell the items for a bit of profit, then go to find the Lolidragon again. He needed to tell her that her plan (with the clothing) didn't work, that he had been unable to procure any sort of 'sexy outfit'. Of course, maybe he would be able to find something good here. It WAS the marketplace, after all.

_Okay__then_, Fox decided, _I'll__go__and__ask__around__after__selling__the__clothing._

After selling the briefs to a snooty archer dressed entirely in gold and the tie to a ten-year old girl, no one else came for the cuff links. Standing up, Fox got ready to leave.

Maybe I can do a private trade later.

As he began to walk away, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the happy face of Sunshine, a fellow NPC of Kenshin's. He looked at Sunshine with an inquiring look on his face, wondering why he was there. The NPC smiled and gestured towards Fairsky with his hand. The girl was looking excitedly at various trinkets a little ways back. Sunshine opened his mouth.

"I like being with Fairsky," he began "... But I'm not really one for shopping. Would you be willing to keep me company while I wait for her?"

Fox stared at him for a moment. He hesitated.

... Maybe I can ask him on how to get Kenshin to fall for me.

He nodded, then sat down, motioning for Sunshine to sit as well. The NPC complied, a large smile on his face.

"How did you get _her,_" Fox gestured towards Fairsky "to fall in love with you?"

Sunshine looked surprised at him, then went silent, pondering then question. Coming to a realization, he turned to Fox.

"I don't know." Seeing the player's look of surprise, he continued. "I know that I love her, and she loves me, but she never explained why. But I know that we talked a lot, and she could come to me with her problems when she wanted comfort. So maybe it was because I was always there for her?" As if first realizing this himself, Sunshine's eyes widened. "So maybe that's the reason she began to love me?" he muttered to himself.

Fox thought about the NPC's words, and realized that according to Sunshine, the way to get one to fall for him would be to talk with the girl a lot and always be there for her (- he was assuming). After coming to the conclusion, he noticed that Fairsky had finished her shopping and was approaching them, so he stood up and bade the NPC farewell.

After walking a while, he sat down on the side of a plain dirt road, in the grass.

_So__I__should__talk__to__Kenshin__more._ He thought. _But__the__thing__is,__she__doesn't__really__talk__that__much.__We__don't__usually__need__to__talk__to__communicate.__Also,__she__is__usually__able__to__fix__the__few__problems__and__troubles__she__has__easily.__That__is,__if__she__HAS__any__problems,__as__I__haven't__encountered__any...__I'll__go__ask__someone__elses__opinion._

Fox then stood up and made his way back to the city, going to the castle. He knew that there were many lovers and popular people there, and he decided to ask one of them. (Un)fortunately for him, the first player he encountered was Prince—the most oblivious to love person in the castle, although Fox didn't know that. Seeing him he asked,

"Do you think that, in order to get a girl to fall for me, I have to talk with them often and be there in their time of need?"

Prince blinked, then a knowing smile spread across his face. Opening his mouth, he said,

"Oooh, so you're trying to seduce some lucky girl? What, not satisfied with having Kenshin already?" Fox opened his mouth to say that Kenshin was the one he wanted to 'seduce', as Prince called it, but Prince interrupted him and continued (oblivious to the fact that he was completely wrong about his conclusion) "Honestly, poor Kenshin!" then he paused and looked at Fox, as if inspecting him. Fox watched Prince curiously, wondering as to why the player's eyes had melted into hearts all of a sudden. Fox then asked him (figuring that it made no difference whether or not Prince figured out in the end that it was Kenshin he wanted to love him)

"Well? How would I get a girl to fall for me?"

Prince, his eyes still full of hearts, said carelessly,

"Aah, just do whatever! You're hot enough for her to like you anyways!"

...

Fox thought about this, and turned around and left, (quite rudely) leaving Prince standing alone. He felt as though while Prince seemed to be popular enough to be a reliable source of advice, he would like some more specific instructions than to do 'whatever'. So he left the castle and sat down on a bench outside to think about who to ask for more specific instructions. However, only ten seconds into his thinking a buzzing noise in his ear let him know that his alarm was going off in the real world. It was time to wake up.

-linebreak-

LOL Through this story Fox becomes a socially clueless idiot OTL So what do you guys think of this chapter? Also, are any of you people willing to help me? For this fic (I kinda wanna drag it on =_=;) I want to show as many different character's ideas of 'love' if you know what I mean (as in how to fall in love, not what is love) However, I currently have ideas for only a few of the characters (mainly the odd squad). If any of you guys have suggestions, Pwetty Pwease tell me (bats eyes)? ... I dunno if I'll figure out how to use them though OTL

Anyway, thanks for reading, review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Fox X Kenshin

Chapter 6 (**FINALLY**)

Hi guys...It's been a couple years... Imsosorrypleasedon'tkillme!

So basically, I had been writing all of this on my ipod, and when my ipod crashed, I hadn't had any of it backed up, so I lost all of my plans on who was going to say what on love (~5 characters, but still...). I kind of got tired of the series for a while, but I'm going to try to get back into it again, so please tell me if it's any good (I've forgotten a lot of the details T.T) and if you have any ideas for the characters' ideas on love.

* * *

><p>Kenshin stood up, stretching and sighing as she made her way out of the caves. Yulian had recruited her to collect various types of loot for the day, as she needed <em>more <em>funds to increase the city's defenses. Today had been rather boring, which surprised Kenshin as it had been a fairly typical day: _Kill, Collect, and Kill Again._ Despite the continuous pattern, her life had never seemed tedious - That is, ever since she met Prince and the rest of his team. Dwelling on this fact, she headed back to the city.

_Maybe there's something else they'll need my help with._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arctic Fox was standing in the Infinite Hamlet Banquet Hall, having been sent a PM to meet someone there. The Banquet Hall was one of the largest rooms in the castle, thanks to Prince's love for food and <em>food<em>, and it remained one of the more busy rooms as well, being open to the public as yet another means of income. A wolfman he recognized as one of Kenshin's teammates made his way towards Fox.

_Now, what was his name? It has something to do with his species... Wolf?_

"Hello, Arctic Fox," Wolf smiled, greeting the stone-faced assassin. "Prince told me that you were having some problems?"

_Well, actually he had come across Prince giggling like a middle schooler. When prompted to answer, Prince had whispered that Arctic Fox was having...__**issues**__ with life. He wouldn't elaborated any further, only giggling and touching his index fingers together as if it was supposed to mean something, then running away. This informed Ugly Wolf that he most definitely needed to catch up with Arctic Fox's current situation._

Fox blinked. How had this Wolf known? _Oh well, _he thought. _Wolf is married. Maybe _he _can tell me how to seduce Kenshin?_

"Kenshin won't fall in love with me." He stated, blunt and straight to the point. Wolf's eyes widened in surprise.

"O-Oh, it's _that _kind of problem..." To be honest, he wasn't very experienced with this sort of thing... "W-Well then, um, I'm not really sure how I can help you with that."

"How did you make your wife fall in love with you?"

"Um, to be honest, I'm not really sure," Wolf responded hurriedly. His only memory of that day was waking up and being married all of a sudden. "I just woke up one day and we were married." Fox's eyebrows rose.

_So, if I fall asleep, we will be together? Somehow, I find that a bit unrealistic._

"I'm not _that_ gullible."

"No, really! I'm serious, now that I think about it... Why can't I remember that day..." Ugly Wolf rubbed his head, trying to regain his memories, while Arctic Fox silently walked away.

_That wasn't very helpful._

Ahead of him, he saw another familiar face. It was Wicked, a character who he had once attempted to spar with (it had ended within a minute, and had also gotten him a ban from 'sparring' with anyone other than Kenshin). Wicked was one of Prince's closer lackeys, according to Fox's mental database.

_Therefore, he may know something about love. All those close to Prince seem to be very interested in loving. _Fox speeded up and grabbed Wicked before he could continue walking. Wicked looked at Fox, surprised, then greeted him.

"How are you, Arctic Fox? I was just going to find Prince..." Wicked's words trailed off as he smiled at the thought of Feng Lan. Beautiful, innocent Feng Lan, with her bright smile that - Arctic Fox spoke, bringing him back to reality.

"Are you in love with Prince?" Jerking back to attention, Wicked coughed and sputtered, mumbling,

"W-Well, um, it's a bit complicated really but -" Fox continued.

"So you're in love, right? How do you show someone that you're in love with them?" Wicked was now a beautiful shade of red, akin to watered down blood, as Prince would say.

"W-Well, um... I suppose, you want to show her you love her. That you'll always be there for her. So what you want to do is protect her, watch over her even from the shadows. I mean, it doesn't matter if she realizes how much you've sacrificed or done for her. To protect her. After all..." Wicked trailed off. _After all... I love her._

Arctic Fox listened carefully, taking mental notes. This was the type of stuff he had been asking about. _ Detailed information._ Not just, 'Oh, do whatever!'

After a moment, he realized that Wicked had nothing left to say.

"Thank you." He said. "I'll try my best."

As he headed towards the exit, he thought to himself:

_I have to find Kenshin. Not only that, she can't notice me. Isn't that what Wicked said? Don't let her realize what you do for her. _

* * *

><p>Kenshin was unhappy. Quite rarely was Kenshin unhappy, as she usually welcomed challenges and changes. However, this was <em>insulting.<em>

After returning to the city with her gold, Yulian had sent Kenshin straight back out to the forests to collect some Bear Belts and Leaf Lipers. Kenshin had taken a short break in the pub before heading back out, but no matter where in the forest she went, it was the same.

_Someone had broken her rhythm._

Wherever Kenshin walked, there were no enemies. All the creatures had been killed already, the loot left in a neat pile within her line of sight. Whoever it was, the person had removed the '_Kill_' part from her usual pattern. The person was taunting her, saying, _"These monsters are so weak, I can defeat them before you even arrive! They're too low-level, I don't even need that loot!" _

A twig snapped under Kenshin's foot, cracking loudly as it broke through her silent walk.

Kenshin tightened her grip on her sword. She was very, _very_ unhappy.

* * *

><p>I understand if you don't find it interesting anymore, as my writing style has changed a bit and I'm having trouble making the story very funny .<p>

However, if you enjoy please tell me! I don't know if people are still interested in this story or not.


End file.
